


he adores ya

by sobershots



Series: mon cheri [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, couphan, coupjeong, im sorry, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeonghan baby boy agenda, just me being filthy, seungcheol is a soft dom say it with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobershots/pseuds/sobershots
Summary: Jeonghan is tired, grumpy and maybe a tad indecisive.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: mon cheri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488026
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	he adores ya

**Author's Note:**

> whipped up smth quick bc apparently seungcheol’s clothes are in jeonghan’s room? scandalous! jk this is short but if you want a part 2 i guess i could do something about that 🤪
> 
> (“use your hands &...” is not in anyway related with this one. mon cheri is a collection of my filth byE— for those asking for a background of that one.. i am jared, 19. jk i will try ok only bc we all gonna be in hell after all this)

Jeonghan thinks from among his list of bad decisions that includes being black out drunk and splayed out unconscious on the steps of a night club, this has been the most idiotic one.

Of course he’d been on board with the idea at first, wanting nothing but to innocently just hold his boyfriend’s hand while he plays whatever dumb game he has on his console. He has been so tired since last week as he had been very busy with the org he was presiding. He can do adult things, per se, but as pressure and stress pile on, he can only do so much.

Jeonghan had looked forward to a nice Saturday morning, one where he can bask under the sunlight and wear Seungcheol’s hoodie with nothing underneath because he likes soaking in his boyfriend’s soft cotton cologne. His scent was nothing like him; rugged, wide, set and sturdy. It was soothing, somehow akin to a fabric conditioner picked meticulously for a baby. It assures Jeonghan of his presence and reminds him of his little dainty kisses every time Jeonghan asks for one.

But as it turned out, Seungcheol wasn’t tuned in to his mood when he starts softly reprimanding him about his procrastination. The older had been out and about, picking up books and loose pages of his proposal from the floor as he scolds, “You’re gonna be swamped with this if you’re not gonna do this now, Jeonghan. You’ll end up having all-nighters this week again.”

If this was any other day, Jeonghan would find this hot. Seungcheol was walking around in those sweatpants that hug his thighs just enough to give him an idea of how his muscles flex under the fabric every time he bends down to pick something up. His bushy eyebrows are set into a demeanor that Jeonghan could’ve interpreted into something erotic. The premise of Seungcheol putting him in place has always been a delight to him. But this wasn’t just any other day.The energy in his limbs immediately gave away at the onset of the scolding and the urge to cry his eyes out in frustration was strong. That would be embarrassing. Instead, he opts to glare at the innocent succulent in their window sill, frown deepening the longer Seungcheol goes on with his tirade, as if the potted plant has done Jeonghan the most unforgivable mistake one could imagine.

But this was Seungcheol, his sent-from-heaven lover who always knows what to do and once he noticed the lack of bicker from the younger (who is known to never back down from any, and he can’t stress it enough, any form of argument may it be the simplest of things), Seungcheol had immediately apologized and oh, was Jeonghan so, so weak. The older has him in his arms in no time, explaining that he just doesn’t want Jeonghan to deprive himself of rest again; that he was “too thinner than a healthy body allows him to” and that he would buy Jeonghan that strawberry cake roll he wanted in that bakery by the corner street.

He by then gets his well-deserved rest on Seungcheol’s lap while the other busies himself with whatever game he’s been hooked to for the week. His left hand is squished in between Seungcheol’s hand and the controller as he insists to be held all throughout. 

Jeonghan was so ready to drown in basic comforts. He was curled up on his boyfriend’s lap and flushed inside his huge hoodie, leaning against such warm body. Except that there’s nothing really basic when it comes to the comfort Seungcheol could offer especially if Jeonghan was the one who demanded it.

Now, Seungcheol’s cock ends up nestled inside Jeonghan for an hour and thirty minutes now.

The younger was the one who suggested the idea. He had been so needy for intimacy but at the same time, he was too tired to have sex. The older was so confused at first but of course, Jeonghan knows what makes him tick. It had only taken a breathy, “I just want to feel you inside me, please, Coups,” from the other and could Seungcheol say no to such sinful and eager request?

... which now leads him back to his earlier dilemma.

Jeonghan has just woken up from his nap and the first thing that hits him was the delicious itch in his groin when he feels himself stuffed full of his boyfriend’s cock. An involuntary and scratchy whine went past his lips as he tries to squirm away but he swallows it back when a large hand plants on his hip and pulls him back in. It comes with a simple, “Behave,” from Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s eyes immediately roll back. Fuck.

Oh, how can he take back what he said about being tired? He was an idiot to think it would be enough to just have Seungcheol inside him and not be thoroughly fucked. Seriously, what the fuck was he thinking? Was he so wrong from the get go.

Seungcheol tilts his head then and presses a kiss on Jeonghan’s temple. “Are we good, baby?” he inquires in that soft tone of his. It could pass as innocent as he’s draped in Seungcheol’s loose clothing and it covers everything up but he’s accomodating his boyfriend’s cock inside his ass and it’s as filthy as it could have his groin literally throbbing that it hurts. Seungcheol was so hot and heavy inside Jeonghan and the tip of his erection just brushes his prostate enough to have him keening.

Jeonghan shakes his head, as he was eager to address his want to be shoved against anything flat and be used. “No,” he says, breathy with a hint of shyness that only displays in the pink hue that’s starting to percolate in his cheeks. God, how much he wants him now. “Need you. Please.” The urge to just make a move himself, chase his own release was strong but Jeonghan knows Seungcheol would fuck him better, even more properly, if he gets his permission, so he bats his eyes and just... smiles prettily.

His face does all the work for him.

The sharp intake of breath his boyfriend let in when he slips a hand inside his shirt has Jeonghan beaming but Seungcheol only retorts with, “Didn’t you say you were tired?” with a cock of his right eyebrow and even that seemed to be very attractive right now. Oh to be Jeonghan, getting easily horny at his boyfriend doing the bare minimum.

“I’ve had my nap!” he immediately takes back, as if the obvious lust in Seungcheol’s face wasn’t an assurance enough of his fix. Jeonghan has obviously the upper hand right now and he knows it will only like a tad little effort to make Seungcheol snap. He makes sure to pop his lips at the last letter and he shoves his face right into his boyfriend's.

“You’re so cute, pup.” Seungcheol (only) delicately presses a butterfly kiss to his nose, smiling ever so softly (as if he doesn’t have his cock buried inside the younger) but Jeonghan hates nicknames right now! Especially when he’s being denied of his requests!

“I’d be cuter if I was bouncing on your cock right now.” It was a mindless comeback, said so carelessly with a sulky pout. Jeonghan sometimes loses his brain-to-mouth filter every time he thinks with his dick. Somehow, it gets a reaction out of Seungcheol as he feels him starts to grow even harder inside him—if that was anything possible. “O-Oh,” Jeonghan’s eyes widen and he turns even a darker shade of pink. He grins, mischievous and now teasing. “You like that.” It was a matter of fact, not a question.

“You kiss me with that mouth?” Seungcheol basically yanks his headphones off and throws it on the desk. Jeonghan moans at the slight jostle that had him shifting on his lap, brain short-circuiting at the thought of getting spread open and dumbed with pleasure. The cock inside him slides off a little and he grapples to keep Seungcheol inside him, grabbing for his neck and unintentionally clenching around him. When he looks up, Seungcheol is looking at him with dark lidded eyes. The grip on his waist seems to be even tighter. “Oops,” was all he could say.

It’s gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> hamlet: [exit]
> 
> also pls choose:  
> a.) angel jh - demon sc  
> b.) incubus jh - angel sc
> 
> not that i will write this or smth 🥴


End file.
